Two Worlds Collide
by SomeoneLikeYouRDTP
Summary: Edward y Bella, dos almas completamente distintas. Ella dulce, amable y graciosa. El seductor, mujeriego y extraordinariamente guapo. Summary dentro E/B A/J E/R...Lemmon...OCC


Summary: Isabella Swan tiene una vida completamente normal. Estudiante de Derecho en la universidad de Columbia con una proyección de vida perfecta pero solitaria. Edward Masen llega a vivir a lo que el pensaba un escape de su antigua vida. Doctor reconocido en Inglaterra con un pasado misterioso y un presente prometedor. Mujeriego y hermoso...armas que usara para romper la barreras de Bella.

* * *

><p><strong>Two Worlds Collide <strong>

**Capitulo I **

**Harry Potter T-Shirt **

En aquellos días, cuando te sientes más sola que nunca, despierta en ti la sensación de querer recostarte en cualquier lugar y llorar hasta quedar sin lágrimas. Hoy es una de esos días para mí.

En menos de nueve horas será otro año. Dejar atrás este no me duele demasiado. Excepto, quizás las buenas cosas que logre, pero fueron tan pocas e insignificantes que no es un alicante de tristeza.

Me gustaría poder entrar en aquella bolita de cristal, que mi madre me dio para navidad. Dentro una hermosa villa, con papa Noel sonriendo en el tejado de una casa, con sus renos y el gran saco de navidad. El pueblito ser veía iluminado, tanto que molestaba saber que sola era de masilla seca. Mire de reojo a la ventana de mi apartamento, Nueva York se preparaba para recibir el nuevo año. Había luces, desde luego; pero por alguna razón no me parecían tan bellas como las de la bolita. Las personas se veían felices, pero sus sonrisas eran casi tan falsas y gastadas que no importaba cuanto lo hubieran tenido en sus rostros, nadie las creía.

No me arrepiento haberme quedado para las fiestas de fin de año, al contrario; cuando mi familia me pidió asistir, la única palabra que se vino a mi cabeza fue un rotundo _no. _Los amaba, es obvio, pero la perspectiva de volver a ver a mi madre, luchar con todos y pelear con su nuevo novio, no era muy excitante.

Finalmente decidí ponerme mi mejor pijama, tomar una taza de chocolate caliente y escuchar el bullicio de afuera sin ser partícipe de el.

…_Y las calles están atestadas, miles de personas se preparan…parece ser que todos están felices de dejar atrás este 2011. El nuevo año trae las maravillosas perspectivas de la felicidad de toda una nación. Aun faltan horas para el gran espectáculo…pero esperamos que dentro de lo que queda de año, lleguen más patriotas a celebrar…_

¿Quién querría pasar en Nueva York el año nuevo? Solo en consumismo puro. Al menos así lo veo yo.

_I'm learning to walk again…I believe I've waited long enough_

_Where do I begin? _

_I'm learning to talk again … can you see I've waited long enough? _

_Where do I begin? _

Mi móvil seguía sonando, pare ser honesta no me apetecía hablar con nadie. Ni siquiera con la adorable personita que estaba segura llamaba.

…"Oh vamos Al…no ahora" susurre para mí.

Pero la canción no paraba. ¿Cómo era posible que de todas las personas en esta ciudad, mi mejor amiga sea el duende ese?

"Ok…has ganado" murmure al tiempo que levantaba mi móvil de piso.

"Esa es una maravillosa forma de saludar mi querida Belly" espeto Alice.

"Me has despertado" refunfuñe.

"Entonces debieras agradecerme…ahora levanta ese culo holgazán. ¡Nos vamos de compras!"

Ahora si preferiría vivir en cualquier parte del mundo menos en esta. ¿Por qué Alice tenía que escogerme justo a mí como su compañera predilecta de compras? Oh vamos, que ni siquiera me gusta salir de mi apartamento.

"Alice aprecio tu…oferta" no pude evitar que la palabra saliera de mi boca como una bendita grosería "Pero…estoy a punto de…" mire a mi alrededor en busca de algo "Sacar la aspiradora"

Brillante Bella, brillante.

"Eres una mentirosa…puedo asegurar que estás paseando en tus bragas de Mickey Mouse sin nada que hacer"

"Hey" mire a mis encantadoras braguitas y sonreí.

"Vamos abre la puerta"

"De qué demonios hablas…espera… ¿estás?" cogí el pomo de la puerta…

"Afuera…" concluyo pasando como un huracán por mi lado "Lo sabía" dijo mirando mis piernas. Me sonroje y cerré de un portazo "¿Qué esperas? ¡Cámbiate!" dijo mientras se acomodaba en mi sofá y subía sus tacones a mi mesita de café.

"¿Te molesto?" pregunte con ironía.

"Para nada" dijo con inocencia.

Sabía que era batalla perdida, más con Alice Brandon al frente. Me hubiera gustado poder parame ante ella y aceptar sin más miramientos su oferta. ¿Por qué no podía ser una chica normal? Salir de compras, usar tacones sin causar algún desastre, poder coger a un chico en un bar y llevarlo a casa. Soy un puto desastre.

"Tomare una ducha" me rendí.

.

"¿Sabes que el apartamento de enfrente se ha vendido?"

"¿De veras?" Por un minuto bloquee las palabras que salían de Alice, estaba más ocupada pensado en lo idiota que había sido por usar aquel vestido. "¿Cómo es que yo vivo allí y eres tú la que se entera de todo?"

"Oh Belly…mi ingenua y mal peinada Belly" rodee los ojos "Si salieras de vez en cuando de ese cuchitril que tienes por casa, podrías impresionarte de lo que el mundo ha logrado" siguió caminando por la acera, intimidando a todas las mujeres que pasaban por su lado y dejando a los muchachos babeando "Digo…podrías encontrarte un buen polvo"

"¡Alice!" le regañe.

"Amiga te amo" respondió deteniéndose en frente de una cafetería "Pero realmente deberías pensar en el futuro de tu amiguita" dijo señalando a mi entrepierna. Me sonroje hasta mimetizar mi rostro con una de las esferas de navidad que aun colgaba del ventanal de la tienda. "Me refiero a que quizás…" se encogió de hombros "Ya es tiempo de dejar de ser tan tímida, Bella eres hermosa y respeto mucho tu creencia de esperar al indicado, pero…estamos en el siglo XXI. A ningún chico le importara si eres virgen o no"

"Ali ya hemos hablado de esto. Va más allá de lo que los demás piensen…yo…" escondí mi rostro con mi cabello "Solo quiero pertenecer a un hombre…solo uno"

De pronto me sobrellevo una repentina angustia. Desde pequeña, mis creencias y valores siempre han estado muy bien afianzados. Jamás fui el tipo de chica que salía a fiestas o se emborrachaba. Para ser sincera, era un verdadero ratón de biblioteca. Pero nunca me molesto, todo lo contrario; gracias a las buenas calificaciones que recibí, la universidad de Columbia me había becado. Ahora estudio lo que amo, y siento que mi vida va en el camino correcto. Más o menos.

"Belly no creas que no respeto tus…_creencias, _pero no puedes negarme lo bello que es estar en pareja" replico mi amiga.

"No lo sé" Y era cierto.

"Si vinieras conmigo a la fiesta de esta noche…" comenzó Alice.

"Ok detente allí…"

Sabia donde quería llegar. Hace casi tres semanas que Ali estaba metida en la organización de una de las mejores fiestas de año nuevo en Nueva York. Y como la productora oficial de dicho evento, había conseguido entrar y dejar entrar a quien ella quisiera. Alice había intentado de todo para que asistiera. Desde llevarme engañada para comprar vestidos de fiesta, hasta quedarse conmigo de noche, escuchando mis debates contra la mala producción del país. Cosa que siempre le aburría de sobre manera. Pero aún así con todos sus sacrificios, no pudo lograr que cediera.

…"Mira pasaré una bella noche…terminare algunos trabajos pendientes y luego…"

"Al menos dime que te embriagaras" resoplo Ali.

"Es ilegal" le recordé.

"Por dios si este año cumples veintiuno"

"Pero si cumplo en Septiembre…además sabes que no bebo"

"Eres una puta monja" Alice rodo los ojos y yo reí.

El resto de la tarde la pasamos de tienda en tienda. Aun no comprendo como el comercio de estas fechas llega a tantas personas. Era difícil encontrar lugares serrados, en especial los centros comerciales y pubs. Demonios…solo a mí se me ocurre vivir en la ciudad más consumista del mundo.

.

"De acuerdo estoy lista" grito Alice mientras bajada dando pequeños saltitos por las escaleras de mi apartamento.

_La poca autoestima que poseía…se fue a la mierda. _

Llevaba un hermoso y sexy vestido, ajustado de forma perfecta en el pecho. Unos tacones que a mi parecer era un arma con mucho estilo.

"¿Y qué tal?" pregunto dando vueltas y modelando por el pasillo.

"¿De verdad quieres que responda eso?" respondí.

"Bella ¿En realidad no quieres?" dijo esperanzada.

Asentí. La decisión estaba tomada, nada de lo dijera o hiciera haría cambiar mi respuesta. Además después de ver semejante mujer, no podía ni siquiera pararme a su lado sin sentirme patética.

"¿A qué hora viene a recogerte Alec?" intente cambiar de tema.

"Debe estar abajo" respondió decepcionada.

La acompañe hacía la puerta y juntas salimos al corredor.

"Te llamare cuando este en casa ¿De acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo" la abrace por ultima vez mientras esperaba el elevador.

De pronto sentí un leve ardor en mis mejillas las manos me sudaban en frío y tenía un extraño presentimiento. El ascensor demoraba su llegada; Ali peleaba por el teléfono con su novio, alegando que ya estaba por salir. Y yo aún seguía plantada allí, sin mover un musculo y con la extraña sensación en mi vientre. Cerré mis ojos; quizás con la esperanza que ese desagradable sentimiento desapareciera.

"¿Estás bien?" pregunto Ali aún con el móvil en alto.

"Si" murmure.

"¿Segura?" insistió.

"Vete ya…" dije con una sonrisa "Oh Alec vendrá…a joderme el día"

Volvió a abrazarme, sonrió y se marcho.

.

Nueve en punto. Tres malditas horas más.

Alice ya se había marchado y yo seguía con aquella sensación. Solo necesitaba descansar, quizás tomar una taza de té y recostarme en el sofá.

Una increíble perspectiva para el año nuevo.

Aunque no podía quejarme, yo había querido esto. En este momento podría estar con mi familia, incomoda y deseando que acabara; pero no sola. En cierto punto, era una completa sínica…deseaba más que nadie tener a alguien con quien compartir mi vida, conocer a mi príncipe azul, tener hijos, una pequeña casa en el campo y una mascota. Pero temía reconocerlo, por el simple hecho de salir herida. Nunca he tenido novio, jamás he besado a un chico y en mi vida he tenido una cita. Cada vez que alguien se acerca a mí, puedo sentir que no es el indicado. He conocido a buenos chicos, hombres valiosos y con perspectivas muy claras, del tipo que sabes que serán buenos padre y esposos algún día. Pero con ninguno salto la chispa; esa corriente eléctrica que te asegura que es él.

La primera y única vez en la que un muchacho declaro su amor hacía mí, tenía quince años. Fue muy vergonzoso.

Tan llena de mis pensamientos que no me percate del timbre sonando. Seguramente era Alice que había olvidado algo. Había cambiado mi lindo vestido, por unos pants y una playera de Harry Potter. Pero vale ¿Verdad? No creo que a Ali le moleste, después de todo…ella misma me la había regalado. Claro, lo que Alice esperaba no era nada comparada con mi reacción original. Según ella solo era una broma, pero la playera realmente me gustaba y después de un tiempo, no pudo evitar que la usara. Por supuesto habíamos establecido la regla de _no vestirla en público y jamás mencionar que ella era la responsable. _

.

Me pare y fui a abrir. Quería ver su rostro al ver que la llevaba en año nuevo, sería de pánico total.

Pero…la sorpresa…me la llevaría yo.

"Sé que no te gusta…" comencé a hablar en vos alta antes de llagar a la puerta. "Pero…" _El no era Alice Oh no. Definitivamente no_.

Era un chico. Un chico hermoso. Por un momento mi respiración se atoro. No podía parpadear. _En realidad no quería hacerlo_. Parecía irreal.

Llevaba una playera azul y unos vaqueros cafés. Tenía el cabello alborotado y parecía casi tan pálido como yo.

"Oh…" brillante Bella. "Lo lamento pensé que eras Alice" ¿Qué demonios haces? ¿Cómo él va a saber quién es Alice? "Mi mejor amiga…es que ella salió hace algunos minutos y pensé que…" me miro con cara de no entender ni una mierda lo que hablaba "Pensé que eras ella…" ahora sonreía de manera torcida, creo que estaba bastante divertido con mi vomito verbal "No es que parezcas una chica…al contrario" eso fue el detonante. Una melodiosa risa salió de sus labios.

Yo también sonreí tímidamente y dije:-"Lo siento"-

"Bueno…me alegro no parecer una chica" dijo.

_Esa vos…que hermosa vos. Putos ingleses. _

"Mmm…Ah…tú…" ¡Vamos Bella tu sabes hablar! ¡Ni se te ocurra quedar como idiota!

"Soy tú nuevo vecino" dijo despacio, como si intentara explicárselo a una niñita pequeña. "Me llamo Edward" extendió su mano hacía mí. La cual tome de inmediato. Sentí como mi piel se erizaba al sentir su tacto.

"Claro…Ali…digo…ya sabía que alguien había tomado el apartamento"

"Bien…Se que es extraño pero… ¿Te importaría echarme una mano aquí?" dijo apuntando las cajas en el pasillo "Lo haría solo; pero el tipo de enfrente dijo que debía quitarlas rápidamente o llamaría al dependiente" explico.

"Oh el Sr. Cooper…esta chiflado" dije.

"Solo necesito entrar estas cajas"

"Claro" murmure.

Al cabo de unos segundos me había indicado una pequeña cesta donde se observaban diferentes libros.

Honestamente no estaba demasiado cómoda. La playera estaba desteñida y los pants deslavados. No era mi mejor atuendo pero no podía dejarle allí y cerrar la puerta en sus narices. Además ¿Qué importaba mi ropa? o mi cabello. Finalmente no tenía que causar una buena impresión.

_Entonces adelante Bella…paséate delante del hombre más guapo que has visto, pareciendo una vagabunda. _

Mis mejillas se colorearon. En realidad si estaba muy mal vestida. Y él…demonios vestía increíble.

Camine deprisa con la caja más liviana. Queriendo por todos los medios, alejarme rápidamente. Con lo que no contaba eran las otras que estorbaban por el pasillo. Todo paso muy rapido…la caja que llevaba en los brazos voló hasta voltearse por completo en el corredor. Mis rodillas dieron con el suelo y mis manos intentaron amortiguar la caída…pero estas no soportaron todo el peso de mi cuerpo y caí con todo el rostro al piso.

El dolor en mi brazo izquierdo se hiso agudo.

"Mierda… ¿Estas bien?"

"No te preocupes…" intente incorporarme, pero el dolor se volvía insoportable. Gemí.

"Déjame ver eso" se puso justo a mi altura. Y el olor de su cuerpo me golpeo de lleno. Vainilla y madera. Con un poco de algún esquicito perfume. Su cabello quedo justo a la altura de mis ojos. Se veía tan brillante y sedoso… despeinado…era como si jamás en su vida lo hubiese cepillado. "Es solo una torcedura… ¿tienes hielo?"

"¿Mmm?"

"Hielo…eh…"

"Isabella…bueno…Bella"

"Bella" sonrió "Necesitas ponerle hielo para que no se inflame"

"Gracias" volví a sentir mis mejillas sonrojarse "Lo siento…arruine tus cosas. Soy muy torpe"

"Tranquila pequeña…eran unos pocos libros. Lo importante es que no es nada grave"

Logre incorporarme con su ayuda. Sus manos se juntaron en mi cintura y me llevaron dentro de mi apartamento.

"¿En dónde tienes el hielo?"

"La nevera esta la cocina"

Camino rápidamente. Escuche como habría cajones, seguramente buscando algo con que envolver el hielo. Regreso unos minutos después, con una sudadera manchada. _Este chico va a pensar que soy una asquerosa. _

"No he encontrado nada más" se disculpó.

Me sonroje profundamente y dije en voz queda "Seguramente pensaras que soy muy irresponsable. Mi casa está hecha un asco"

Sonrió "Vamos ponte esto, esta frio"

"¿Cómo sabias que…? Bueno" mostré mi muñeca.

"No es tan complicado. Solo es básicos conocimientos" sonrió dulcemente. "Sera mejor que siga entrando las cajas"

"Lo lamento. Debería haber ayudado y en cambio te he hecho pasar un mal rato" me disculpe.

"Un accidente lo tiene cualquiera" dijo con suavidad.

Camino lentamente hasta la puerta.

"Espera…"

_Qué demonios. Isabella Swan retráctate de la estupidez que vas a hacer. Es mejor quedar como la mujer más torpe del mundo, que la más necesitada. Solo deja que se vaya y confórmate con saludarle de vez en cuando o tal vez pedirle una taza de azúcar. Pero quien podría conformarse solo con eso. Al menos si hubiese sido arrogante o maleducado, sería fácil evitarle. Pero con lo atento que fue y lo poco que le importo que hubiese arruinado sus cosas, era casi imposible no sentir una fuerte atracción hacía él. _

"¿Qué sucede?"

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"

"Por supuesto" dijo amablemente.

"¿Por qué? Digo… ¿Estas cambiándote de apartamento hoy?"

El rostro de Edward cambio repentinamente. La sonrisa amable que adornaba su rostro ahora era una mueca de incomodidad.

…"Si estoy siendo muy entrometida lo lamento mucho. No tienes que responder si no lo deseas…"

"No. Bueno es raro lo admito" paso sus manos por su cabello, alborotándolo "Pero…a todos les hace bien un cambio" sus ojos se posaron en los míos "Me pareció lo mejor. A algunos no les gustó mucho la idea de que viajara en esta fecha, pero…" miro a su alrededor "Creo que no soy el único que piensa pasar el año nuevo solo ¿Verdad?"

Esta vez fue mi oportunidad de sonreír "Es solo una noche. La verdad nunca he entendido mucho el asunto de festejar otro año. Me refiero a que…significa que eres un año más viejo ¿No? Y a qué mujer en su sano juicio le gusta envejecer"

"Te entiendo" rio "Es mejor que termine de sacar las cosas del corredor. Si necesitas algo, estoy cruzando el pasillo ¿De acuerdo?"

"Claro" No fui capaz de mejor mi voz. Estaba decepcionada. Pero ¿Qué más podía esperar?

"Ah…Feliz año nuevo" Y así sin más, se fue cerrando la puerta tras él.

Me incorpore rápidamente y me puse de puntitas para observar por la mirilla de la puerta. Estaba recogiendo mi desastre. Despeinada, con un dolor agudo en mi mano y muy avergonzada; me deslice suavemente por la puerta, hasta que mi trasero toco el piso.

Era un desastre. ¿Cómo podía llegar a ser tan torpe? No era la primera vez que hablaba con un chico y seguramente no sería la última. Quizás Ali tenga razón y el problema es que estoy siendo muy insegura.

22:30…22:45…23:30.

_Media puta hora…_

Decidí que lo mejor era resignarme. Edward sería solo mi guapo vecino, aquel con él que solo soñaría hablar. Ya que después de hoy, no tenía intención de dejarme ver en su presencia nuevamente.

Fui a la cocina, donde una deliciosa taza de café me esperaba humeante y lista para ser devorada. Junto con mi manta preferida y mis botitas para dormir; me instale en la ventana que daba justo a la calle donde todos los automóviles tocaban sus bocinas. Fue bello oír la cuenta regresiva, los fuegos artificiales y las risas de todas las personas.

Y solo así. Me sentí la persona más sola en el mundo.

.

.

_Continuara... _

* * *

><p><strong>First Story...don't be bad...<strong>


End file.
